


Denied Hunger

by sweptawaybayou



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweptawaybayou/pseuds/sweptawaybayou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt of - <i>shivering, shaking, sweating addict</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied Hunger

_One more Goddamn day,_  
 _When I know what I want,_  
 _And my wants will be considered tonight._

_Just another day,_  
 _When all that I want will_  
 _Mark me as a sinner tonight._

He knew that his friend needed something. He could see it in his eyes. Feel it in the air when they played pool and watched the game. Drank beer and talked shit. Even when Christian sat with a guitar in his arms, scribbled lyrics and stared out the window not seeing the sky. Not even seeing the girls that lined up in bars wearing tight T-shirts and even tighter jeans to get their autograph, a picture, a kiss, a hug, a room key.

Christian twitched. Fuck, he was always twitching. Bouncing a knee, drumming his fingers, playing air guitar, rolling a piece of paper, rolling a joint. Jensen was reminded of some relation's small dog. Yapping motherfucker that he'd run over rather than pet if given the choice. But Christian's steady, constant motion was more.

He asked Jared. Jared gave him a smile that didn't lead to answers, but it did end in an excellent blow job. He asked Steve. Steve shrugged and told Jensen to hide the coke. Any coke.

One night left and they were back to Vancouver. Jensen didn't feel like spending it at some anonymous party. Christian knocked precisely an hour after he said he'd be over. Jensen's bags were packed and by the door, his condo dark and Disturbed echoed against white walls because Jensen was _not_ Dean Winchester.

“Thought we were going out.” Christian vibrated.

“Think we're staying in.” Jensen smiled. He caught a glimpse in a mirror and realized why Jared had blown him that day.

“Sure. Whatever.”

Three beers, a bottle of Jack and a joint later, Jensen traced a drop of sweat from Christian's forehead to his jaw.

“Tell me what you need, Kane.”

Jensen saw too much in Chris' expression. Too much in his eyes. He didn't see _himself_ there and that was okay. He wasn't the answer to Christian's desire, but he could be everything else.

Hard, tight fingers on his cock. Zipper, buttons, denim on the floor. Quick grab and reach, hair standing up after cotton was tossed. Teeth and lips and kisses that hurt. Christian shaking and twisting, turning in Jensen's arms. Reaching back for someone bigger, someone taller, someone that wasn't there. 

A condom and lube. Hips and tight ass smacking back against him, Jensen didn't mind standing in. That's what best friends did.


End file.
